cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornwatch: Arsenal
Thornwatch may act as the one-true law enforcement of The Hedge, but in reality it is a privatized military force who has tasked itself with inflicting justice and order on a world without any. Any one Thornwatch officer or agent is welcomed and encouraged to collect and utilize any number of armnaments they can get their hands on, as long as it is well documented. -The Magister of Thornwatch Bravo Company 'Nephele's Smoke' Owner: Bravo Company Status: In Field Mask: A thick, pitch-black cigar Mien: A cigar whose smoke forms into a pair of feminine hands Details: '''This oddity never burns away, but when actively smoked, the cloud produced will aid in opening any lock, picking any pocket, and hard-wiring any device, as long as computers aren't involved. '''Acquisition: Acquired by Bravo Company's Officer Crumbs during his investigation of the goblin Auction House of Thesbos. 'Spark' Owner: Captain Rave Status: In Field Mask: A black, steel gauntlet with sharp fingers Mien: A blacksteel gauntlet with sharp fingers Details: This glove produces a powerful electrical current when it makes contact with solid mass. It never needs to recharge due to its battery made from the heart of a Thunderstruck Pandoran corpse. Acquisition: 'Developed and constructed for field operation by Captain Rave and Thornwatch Asset Post Man. Liberty 'Caliburn, Sword of Avalon Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Office of the Magister of Thornwatch Mask: A dull, iron longsword Mien: A golden blade with ornate engravings and oversized pearls along its blade Details: '''This featherlight sword subtly guides its wielder's hand to protect them. Its power weakens temporarily if used offensibly. '''Acquisition: Powered by the death of Scarecrow Minister Caliburn and the four-chambered heart of Queen Nimmue of Avalon, this blade was presented to Captain Liberty during his knighting. 'Caliburn's Sheathe' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Office of the Magister of Thornwatch Mask: A hard leather sheathe for a longsword Mien: A golden sheathe covered in engraved designs. Details: '''The sheathe of Caliburn cloaks its wielder in thin, form-fitting armor made of gold. Should the wielder have a darkened heart, the armor turns black. Pure of heart turn the armor white. '''Acquisition: The sheathe was presented to Captain Liberty during his knighting along with its sword. 'Courage Scarf' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Bravo Company Barracks Mask: A robin's egg blue scarf with winter-themed embroidery Mien: The scarf always blows in the wind, even if there isn't any Details: '''The wearer of the Courage Scarf moves with inhuman haste. '''Acquisition: The scarf was handspun for Captain Liberty before he joined Thornwatch by the Hag of Henslowe Park. 'Death and Tower' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Bravo Company Barracks Mask: A sharpened sign post and a large, tarnished "Stop" sign Mien: A grey spatha (Death) and shield (Tower) engraved with the images of their respective Tarot Details: '''This sword and shield pair are sharp and unyielding as appropriate. '''Acquisition: Gifted to Captain Liberty by The Tarot, colloquially referred to as The Freehold of St. Petersburg, Russia. The ceremony was planned and led by their King of Cups at the time, Roddy Slowfellow. 'Guns of Notre Dame' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Bravo Company Barracks Mask: Two short-barrelled revolvers Mien: The gunshots literally ring Details: Known playfully in Bravo Company as "Liberty's Bells", these pistols release powerful, concentrated rays of pure sound with penetrate and burst through their targets, in the same fashion as a high caliber bullet. Acquisition: Captain Liberty received two cast-iron hand-bells for rescuing valued members of the Freehold of Notre Dame from a rampaging Land-Lyngbakr. At their suggestion, Liberty paid a pretty penny for a Junktown (goblin market) artificer to use the bells as materials for firearms. 'Jade Dragon' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: On display at Thornwatch Headquarters Mask: An ornate steel guan dao Mien: A forest green guan dao with moving Chinese dragon etching. Details: 'The Jade Dragon can cut throught ''almost any armor. '''Acquisition: Gifted to Captain Liberty by the Third Kingdom Freehold of Hong Kong. 'Justice' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: On display at Thornwatch Headquarters Mask: A white horse with a black mane and no eyes. Mien: A white horse with a black mane and no eyes. Details: '''This Hedgeborn steed runs at incredible speeds across land and sea. '''Acquisition: Formerly known as "Mal Equus", a plague among the Thorns, this nightmare was blinded and domesticated by Captain Liberty. As the Magister himself put the bounty on Mal Equus, he considers Justice a Thornwatch treasure and an inspiration for Silverthorns. 'Lincoln Repeater' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: On display at Thornwatch Headquarters Mask: A standard repeater rifle from the 1800s. Mien: Golden words of freedom float across it. Included are quotes from the Declaration of Independence, the Magna Carta, and the Declaration of Rights of Man and Citizen, along with other famous works. Details: 'Any bullets fired from this rifle always fly true towards their target. An anachronism, this rifle, once owned by Abraham Lincoln of America in his youth, ''will be stolen from the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, D.C. in the year 2077. It's a favorite sight amongst Silverthorns priveledged enough to see it on display. '''Acquisition: Captain Liberty, back when he was still known as the Copper Vagabond before his enlistment with Thornwatch, bought the rifle from a goblin merchant named Kuiznose. 'Scepter of Mabu Mabu' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: On display at Thornwatch Headquarters Mask: A tall, smooth wooden staff with a translucent red orb along the hook on one end. Mien: A wooden staff adorned with an orb made from flaming-blood crystals Details: '''Powered by an orb made from flaming-blood crystal, the Scepter of Mabu Mabu is capable of spewing forth large amounts of flame. Its construction was the inspiration behind the desing of Captain Liberty's current Torch (see below). '''Acquisition: Received by Captain Liberty during one of his first assignments as a Silverthorn while under the tutelage of Captain Drosselmeyer, the scepter was built by the legendary and reclusive sorcerer Mabu Mabu of Tonga, making it a crowd-pleaser whenever on display for Silverthorn tours of Thornwatch Headquarters. 'Torch' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: In Field Mask: A black, steel gauntlet with a thick cuff Mien: A blacksteel gauntlet filled with clockwork mechanisms Details: '''This gauntlet releases flaming projectiles from a barrel on the back of the wrist, firing them along the fingers' direction for ease of aiming. With no need for reloading, the device produces its own ammunition through the flaming-blood crystal housed inside its inner clockwork. '''Acquisition: Developed and constructed for field operation by Captain Liberty and Thornwatch Asset Post Man. 'Vitruvian Duck' Owner: Captain Liberty Status: Bravo Company Barracks Mask: A collapsible hanglider inside a brown backpack. Mien: A wooden backpack with retractable canvas wings Details: '''Capable of flight and underwater diving, this handy backpack easily conceals the wings it holds. '''Acquisition: Captain Liberty commissioned this work of art as payment for patroling and protecting the roving goblin market of Junktown. Category:Fiction Category:Thornwatch